In contemporary digital decoders implementing MPEG 2 decoders, the mosaic is generally composed of several pages (screens) each page corresponding to a channel (MPEG 2 elementary stream). At any instant, a complete image is decoded and displayed. Even if only a part of the mosaic is useful for display, the mosaic must be completely decoded, thus generating a considerable processing time.